


Henry's Letter

by MerlinStella



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, really just a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinStella/pseuds/MerlinStella
Summary: Gabriel finally opens Henry's letter. It's not what he expected at all.





	Henry's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dumb joke I made on tumblr about Henry's letter just being the lyrics of Deception from Jem and the Holograms.

Gabriel held Henry's letter nervously in his hands. The letter was relatively crisp and clean, take away a few spills here and there. He did want to open the letter, he felt like a huge secret was about to be revealed. One that he wished he wouldn't have to find out. At the same time, curiosity was eating at him. He sighed before finally opening the letter.

 

He stared at the paper for a moment. How peculiar, this wasn't Henry normally writing style at all. It looked like a poem of sorts. The letter read:

 

_Deception_  
_How long must I continue this deception?_  
_This masquerade_

_Deception_  
_My life seems like it's nothing but deception_  
_A big charade_

_I never meant to lie to you, I swear it_  
_I never meant to play those games_  
_At times I wanna cry to you, 'cause I can't bear it_  
_When I fear our love will end in flames_

_Deception_  
_I pray that you'll forgive all this deception_  
_This masquerade_

_Deception_  
_It's time to put an end to this deception_  
_But I'm afraid_

_When the whole thing is at an end_  
_And you learn that it's just pretend_

_You'll cry: "deception"_  
_I pray that you'll forgive all this deception_  
_This masquerade_

_Deception_  
_It's time to put an end to this deception_  
_But I'm afraid_

_When the whole thing is at an end_  
_And you learn that it's just pretend_

_You'll cry: "deception"_  
_Deception_  
_Deception_  
_Deception_  
_Deception_  
_Deception_

 

 

After Gabriel read it again once or twice, he huffed. "That wasn't helpful at all," he said only to find another letter by Henry. He had been bamboozled. Well then hopefully, this new letter would explain it all.


End file.
